The tree stand shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,459 has many advantages over the prior art. Experience has shown the locking arrangment for the steel band which encircles the tree and which locks the support legs in operative position somewhat inconvenient. It requires both locks to be effective or ineffective at the same time. It is thought more desireable to be able to operate the locks independently.
This invention undertakes to reduce cost by improving the locking arrangement and by providing for more flexibility in the legs to avoid use of universal joints.